all missing for good
by JaysGirl2
Summary: Everything is now etheir gone for good or missing for good T 4 safety
1. Chapter 1

It's all my fault they're dead. They'll never forgive me, just like my father hadn't. Kai is dead. Jay is dead. My uncle is dead. Nya is dead. My mother is dead. Zane is dead... well disassembled. Zane's father is dead. Cole is dead. Cole's dad is dead. Jay's parents are dead. The ultra dragon is dead. Everything and everyone I cared about is ethier borken or dead! Nothing will ever be the same.

-5 years later-

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

I was groping in the pantry on the Bounty. All I found was a peice of stale bread.

''Huh, I'll have to go to the store later.'' I said to myself.

I was the only one of the ninja left, NinjaGo City was counting on me to keep the city clean... of evil that is.

'If only,' I thought to myself, 'if only I could go back and undo what I've done.'

But, you know what they say in NinjaGo, 'The past is the past, and the future is thefuture.' I always wished that wasn't true. But nothing will change. I was the first spinjitzu master's only grandchild. My father was a truley evil man. Until I won the final battle.

*ding dong*

Oh, I forgot Lily was coming today. Lily's my girlfriend. When she comes I don't feel all that lonley. Sometimes she brings her dog, Pepper. Pepper is a huskey. I love huskeys, they were my favriote dog type when I was a kid. I'd go out and walk dogs to get extra money. You probley guessed it, the dog I liked most then was a huskey named Sadie. She was just a puppy. She liked me as much as I liked her. Enough about puppies and huskeys.

As I opened the door, Lily wasn't there. Just a note that said; If you want to see your girl again give me the four elementle blades. Or you will never see her again.

Nobody touches my girl but me, oh wow that sounded wrong.

* * *

**Groping means- digging around or looking for something.**

**The elementle blades are the ninja's new wepons.**

**Review, this is JaysGirl2 saying Peace, Punch, and Captin Crunch! ninjagirlrulestown **


	2. Chapter 2: Trying to figure a way out

**As I said to somebody already, since everyone knows whats happening in the world of Ninjago right now, I thought this plot would be very sucsessful... sorry I'm a very bad speller, like my teacher. I also got good news and bad news about Ninjago. I've heard that LEGO is canceling the sets and spinners, but Cartoon Network isn't canceling the show. I probley just ruined your day saying the bad news first but, okay, at least I had good news to top it off. This whole fic is going to be in Lloyd's P.O.V., so yeah. And if you don't like the idea of the ninja passing away, just don't read it. I may have bad luck today cause of a murder of crows outside my window. Creepy, I know. Oh, and FYI I don't own NINJA, NINJAGO, OR THE WORD; 'GO.' Just saying**

* * *

How could this happen! I just have one person I care about, and now someone has taken her. And I can't give away the ninja's elementle blades, because that's the only thing I have left if them. How do I always get myself in a mess-up? First, I get kicked out of Darkley's. Then, I try to be like my father (I fail epicly). I release the serpentine, then they turn their backs on me. I get caught by the serpentine, after I joined the ninja and my uncle and Nya. I then have to be the freaking, legandary 'Green ninja' and face my freaking evil father.

''Ugg, everything freaking happens to me!'' I yelled so all of Ninjago could hear me.

I got working, I did a little arts and crafts. I made fake elementle blades. Nobody is as smart as Lloyd Garmadon...

-4 very long hours later- (daylight saving time in Ninjago)

''Huh, finally done.'' I said out loud to myself.

I grabbed the house key to Lily's house to get someting... and check on Pepper. God, I'm obsessed with that dog. Is there a hypnotisted out there? Please, if there is send them to the sky.

Nobody touches my Pepper, but me. Oh, wow, why do I keep saying that?

* * *

**Why do I keep writing that?**

**Lloyd- Cause you're a wierd-O.**

**Lily- Maybe?**

**You're suposse to be kidnapped.**

**Lily- Review, before she kicks my freaking ass!**

**Yeah! You better run! Fool!**

* * *

**Peace,** punch, and CAPTIN CRUNCH!


	3. Chapter 3: Fire Temple

**OMGZ! Yesterday was my birthday! Anywho, I've got another out, okay? I do not own ninja, ninjago, or the word 'go'! Thx, enjoy!**

* * *

After I checked on Pepper, I made sure everything was locked tight. I made sure I accually did have the ninjas' real elementle blades and I had the fake ones too.

Which I did! Then I vowed to myself:

_I Lloyd Garmadon will always be the smartest man on Earth. Well, ya' know, besides Zane, my mother, and uncle._

I have to admit that sounded really stupid. But, that came straight from my head to my mouth.

"Bye Pepper." I said.

Pepper barked.

"I'm coming Lily." I murmred(totally bad speller)

* * *

-At The Fire Temple-

"Ya' would think having to travel to the fire temple, the caves of dispair, the frozen waste lands, and (where Jay got the golden nunchucks; I don't know the name)" I said to myself

(imangen Lloyd at the fire temple with a light bulb above his head)

What time is it... Idea time!

Dude, Adventure Time was mine and Kai's favorite show ever!

Anyways, I took out the real fire blade out, shot fire out of the blade into the lava (or fire or whatever you want to call it!)

I saw an orange blob coming from the sky, it kinda looked like Kai's... true (or full) potantial! (bad speller)

It came face to face with meha! (Meha: me-ha: I made a new word!)

"Hey, woah! You are much taller Lloyd." said Kai.

"I'm the same height, dufoise!" I told him, "So shut up!" (Dufoise: dew-fo-i-e-s: another new word)

"Okay, okay, okay, but giva' mea' mya' bladea'!" Kai said, so I gave him his blade.

One down, three ta' goa'!

* * *

**giva': give-a  
mea': me-a  
mya': my-a  
bladea': blade-a  
goa': go-a**

* * *

**Okay so anything in () those, are something I'm saying.**

**Peace, Punch, Captin Crunch, this is JaysGirl2 saying 'GOODNIGHT'**


End file.
